Chibii Super Junior : KangTeuk
by KyuminMin
Summary: I cant make summary. just read n review


**Chibii Super Junior**

**"KangTeuk"**

**U R My Angel**

**Cast : Kang In and Leeteuk (GS)**

**Summary : "ngga usa di kasih summary yaa, min ngga ngerti. langsung baca aja yaa ^^***

.

.

.

.

Sore yang indah di taman kota Seoul. Banyak orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing - masing, entah itu ngobrol, membaca buku, atau hanya menikmati semilir angin sore. Tapi tidak untuk yeoja kecil yang duduk di ayunan sambil melamun, entah ngelamunin apa. Tak lama setelah itu namja kecil lewat sambil menjilati eskrim yang ada ditangannya, tapi nampaknya yeoja kecil itu lebih menarik perhatiannya sehingga ia melupakan eskrimnya dan terus berjalan sambil menatap yeoja itu dan tidak memperhatikan jalannya dan akhirnya..

BRUKK

"ehhh, gwanchanayoo?"pekik yeoja tadi kaget karena namja itu kesandung dan nyungsep

"ahh, ngga apa - apa kok noona" jawab namja itu mencoba untuk tersenyum meski lututnya sakit dan berdarah

"yaaa, ngga apa - apa gimanaa? itu kakinya beldalahhh, kalo ngga diobati ntal inpekci. mau kakinya ntal di potong?" cerocos sii yeoja dengan suara melengking "hmm, tunggu cebental" kata yeoja itu sambil mengubek - ubek isi tasnya. Sii namja hanya bisa diam karena memang ngga dikasih waktu buat ngomong.

"ehhh, Noona mau ngapain?" teriak namja itu ketika sii yeoja menyiramkan air di lututnya dan mengelapnya dengan tissue

"mau belcihin luka kamu, balu ntal diobatin" jawab sii yeoja sambil terus berkutat dengan lutut sii namja

"hmm noona, aku belum tau nama noona" kata sii namja

"ahh, celecaiiii~"teriak yeoja yang dari tadi sibuk dengan kaki sii namja "ahh, jung coo imnida. panggil Teukie noona aja ne" kata yeoja yang diketahui bernama Teukie tadi riang.

"hmm, Kang-in imnida. Gomawo noona cudah ngobati kang in" kata Kang in sambil tersenyum "Kang in pengen bales laca telima kacih Kang in, tapi ngga tau gimana calanya" kata Kang in sambil menunduk.

Teukie mengambil pose berpikirnya. pipi menggembung, dahi berkerut, bibir mengerucut dan telunjuknya diketuk-ketukkan ke pipinya. Lucu. itu yang ada dipikiran Kang in saat ini.

"TEUKIE TAUUUU!" teriak Teukie tiba yang berhasil membuat Kang In kejengkang karena kaget

"t-tau apa noona?" tanya Kang in yang masih was-was takut Teukie teriak gaje lagi

"hehe. gimana kalo kang in maen ke lumah Teukie? Umma hali ini macak bulgoggi. Kang In pasti cuka" kata Teukie dengan bling bling eyes

"ehh, anni noona, kita balu kenal maca cudah diajak maen ke lumah?" tolak Kang In halus

"hiks jadi Kang in ngga mau hiks maen cama hiks teukieee?" kata Teukie sesenggukan yang berhasil membuat Kang n bingung. setelah menimbang - nimbang dan rasa tidak tega melihat teukie sesenggukan akhirnya dia menerima permintaan noona yang baru setengah jam dikenalnya itu

"uljima noonaaa.. kalo noona nangis begitu ntal ngga cantikkkk" kangin coba merayu Teukie agar mau berhenti menangis. Tapi hasilnya? NIHIL, teukie tetap menangis sesenggukan sambl maen cacing tanah pake lidi *-_-'

"hmmm, Kang in ikut noona nde? tapi Noona jangan nangis lagi nee? kajja noona" kata Kang in akhirnya yang membuat Teukie senang sampai membuang cacing beserta lidinya tadi

"jinjja? yeeeyyyy.. kajja Kang In-ah" teriak Teukie sambil narik tangan Kang In lalu mereka berjalan beriringan dan

**CUP**

"eihhh, noonaa?" kata Kang In kaget sambil megangin pipinya yang merah dicium Teukie

"hehehe.. itu pelesmian kalo Kang In cekalang lesmi jadi temen Teukie telus nanti kalo cudah dewaca Kang In halus mau menikah dengan Teukie. HANYA BOLEH NIKAH CAMA TEUKIE" teriak Teukie sebagai penegasan. Karena ngga mau Teukie nangis dipinggir jalan Kang In hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Masalah menikah itu serahkan saja pada ddangkoma (?)

**END**

.

.

.

.

**fiuhhhhh**

**selesai juga akhirnya ^^**

**gimana? jelek ato ancur?**

**oia karena ff "my evil roomate" min liat ngga menarik dan ngga ada yg review maka min mutusin bwt hpus aja ff itu**

**bgtu jga bwt ff ini**

**klo misal ff ini jga ngga ada yang review min ngga bakal bikin ff lagi**

**so, do u want to review?**


End file.
